Field
The described embodiments relate to controlling the transmission and reception of wireless signals from a portable electronic device. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to controlling wireless scans used to determine a location of a portable electronic device.
Related Art
Many portable electronic devices use wireless signals to help determine their location. These wireless scans may be implemented using 802.11 technology (such as WiFi scans), cellular technology (such as scans using 3G or 4G network signals), and Global Positioning System (GPS) signals to help determine the location of the portable electronic device. This location information can be used for a variety of purposes, including the provision of location-based notifications to remind a user to perform tasks or take other actions based on their location. For example, a user may set a notification to be generated when the user arrives at home to remind the user to perform a household task, such as taking out the trash. However, portable electronic devices often must operate from battery power, and wireless scans can consume a significant amount of energy. This may result in a decrease in the length of time that such devices can be used before recharging the battery which may have a negative impact on the user's experience.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.